Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic device which associates additional information with content and a control method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a small and light electronic imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera for recording captured images in a memory card has been widely spread. Such an electronic imaging apparatus is configured to not only record a captured image but also record various additional information in association with the captured image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-273076). Such additional information includes text information, such as photographer information, shooting location information, and comments, in addition to shooting condition information, and is used as for example information for searching for a target image in editing operation.
Further, an electronic imaging apparatus having versatile communication means for wireless LAN or the like is also available in the market, and a personal computer (PC), or a personal digital assistant such as a tablet PC or a smartphone can access the electronic imaging apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-188950 describes transmission of additional information edited using for example a tablet PC or a smartphone to an imaging apparatus using wireless communication. In the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-188950, a user of an imaging apparatus selectively adds the transferred additional information to a recorded captured image, or to an image to be captured.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-098658 describes transferring of additional information to an imaging apparatus after selection and designation of an image (recorded captured image or image to be captured) with which the additional information is to be associated on tablet PC. Selection of the image with which the additional information, is to be associated is performed on the imaging apparatus, in the technique described, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-188950, and on the tablet PC, in the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open. No. 2013-098658. This selection operation usually requires an instruction button providing instructions for selection of a recorded image or a future image to be recorded. In the personal digital assistant having a small screen, such as a smartphone, arrangement of such an instruction button is often made difficult. Even if a tablet PC having a screen of a certain size is employed, such an instruction button is preferably removed, in consideration of a relationship with other elements desired to be arranged. In addition, even if there is no problem of the size of the screen, a user needs to perform additional instruction operation (operation another button) depending on recording the additional information in the recorded image or in the future image to be recorded, and the additional instruction operation causes trouble. The problems may be similarly caused upon adding the additional information to content such as an audio file or a document file, in addition to adding the additional information to the image.